Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) is a network architecture that provides multimedia service delivery based on standardized Internet protocols. IMS uses the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to establish, manage, and terminate IP communication sessions between end devices. The devices that provide the central functionality of IMS, such as authentication, session management, and traffic routing, are often referred to collectively as the IMS core.